


Dozing Off

by nothingbutnessy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Drarry, Fun Fact - Harry snores, M/M, domestic drarry, just being adorable, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnessy/pseuds/nothingbutnessy
Summary: Harry and Draco are exhausted, and competing with each other about who can fall asleep first. Isn’t that cute?





	Dozing Off

Harry let out a long sigh as he plopped into the bed, planting his face into his pillow. He was still in his day clothes. It appeared that he was down for the count, accepting that he wasn’t changing for the night.

Draco smirked as he lowered himself beside the exhausted man, taking in the soft curves of his shoulders under his tattered Gryffindor t-shirt.

“I don’t think anyone had ever been as tired as I am right now,” Harry muttered into his pillow.  
Draco chuckled, easing his sore muscles onto the mattress.

“Oh, really? Is that a challenge, Mr. Potter?” Draco reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Mhmm,” he grunted. “Bet I’ll fall asleep ‘fore you.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you will.” Harry turned his head, peeling his smooshed glasses from his face.

“Oh? Is Draco Malfoy admitting defeat already?” Harry teased. Draco just smiled.

“I can hear your snores already,” he poked. Harry scoffed at his boyfriend, his eyes half closed.

“I don’t snore!” Harry rolled over on his side, staring down the lean blonde beside him. 

“Believe whatever you want, love,” Draco whispered as he waved his wand at the candles cluttering the bedside table. Darkness fell over the room, instantly coaxing a comfortable warmth over his exhausted form.

Just as Draco closed his eyes, he felt a warm hand on his hip and a ghost of a breath on his shoulder. As his body relaxed, a familiar sound refilled the room. The very sound in question, the soft snores of Mr. Harry Potter, soothed Draco quickly to sleep. 

He never said Harry’s snores were a bad thing.


End file.
